My First Love
by Nekolatte
Summary: Why... Why does everyone hate me so much? Why! Only Len bothered to talk to me... Only he acknowledges and respect my existence... But he doesn't love me that way... I can feel it... But... How can I blame him! I... I... LenxMiku fanfic... Read and Review! Many thanks...
1. Chapter 1

My third vocaloid fanfic... Going to be a little short, but still as entertaining... My first Miku and Len fanfic, so enjoy...

* * *

Prologue

"I never thought… I never thought that I love you that much… Never… I…" I clenched my fists. Len only stared at me, his eyes wide open. Not a sound could be heard, only my heart thumping wildly against my ears. The answer was clear. I was rejected. Why? Why am I rejected by everyone?! I thought…I thought that Len was different… But I was wrong… Badly wrong. Why did I even get the hopes up that I would get accepted by a guy as good as Len? His mouth opened, wanting to say something. I ran away before the sound could escape from his mouth.

Why? Why? Why was I abandoned? Why was I found at the roadside, with no one to pity me, to take me in? Was I really that ugly? I admit that I'm weird; my hair makes me… It's not like I wanted it… Len was the only one, the only one who bothered to talk to me, a tealette… They laughed at us, they bullied us… It was Len, the only one who bothered to stand up for me. He taught me what love was, he taught me what friendship was.

Then, we started going to school. He was popular with the girls, and me, the boys. We started drifting apart. However, he still never failed to stand up for me in the orphanage. Although we were in the same class, we seemed as if we were from different worlds in school. He stayed close to his clique, consisting mostly of girls and the popular guys, while I was labeled the "flirt" always seen with irritating guys clinging onto me. I hated that label. I cried almost every day in school, hiding in a little corner. Those guys who called themselves my friends never came to comfort me. Only Len, only Len bothered to come and comfort me.

We soon found ourselves in high school. My hormones changed day by day and more guys swarmed around me and girls, around Len. We started living different lives; people stopped teasing me, I moved out from the orphanage. Although Len and I were still in the same class, we hardly talked to each other. I found myself being increasingly ostracized by the other girls in my class and Len seemed to have sensed it. I was hurt, but I knew better than to cry. It would only make those bitches hate me more.

Soon, I found myself staring at Len for periods of time. I found my heart fluttering each time our eyes met, and I realized that I was slowly falling, falling deep into the bottomless pit of love. I hated that feeling. I did not want myself to be entirely dependent on someone. I used to, but resolved not to.

"Miku, look, look what I got you," a classmate came up to me, holding a bouquet of "weeds" in his hand. If I wasn't wrong, his name was Kaito Shion. I tell you, He's plain disgusting. He was one of those idiots who loved embarrassing me in front of the whole world by doing disgusting things to me. I kicked him hard in his crotch and he screamed in pain. I smirked and walked away, wondering what Len wanted to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! done with this chapter! gosh, time to continue my other stories...Anyway, it's the holidays! Plenty of time to write till next month... Without further ado, let's welcome chapter 1!_

* * *

chapter 1

"Hey Miku, what happened? Don't feel sad, talking to me might make you feel better ya know…" Len sprung into my sight. I was sitting on the swing, my face resting on my palms.

I started ranting, "I don't understand, I just don't… Why does everyone hate me so much…? Why?!" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes. Len just looked at me in my eye, waiting for me to continue.

"Haha… Little Miss ugly is ranting to her little prince charming again…" a group of older boys circled around us and sang. My face reddened instantly, and I felt myself tearing up. I hated it, why was I always the victim? Why didn't the almighty God give me the ability to stand up for myself? Or better still, why did he take my parents away from me? Why did he deprive me of leading a normal life, just like everyone else?

"So what if she wants to rant to me? I made her. Is there a problem with that?" Len gritted his teeth as he stood up, facing them although he was two heads shorter. We were only four years old then. That day, he flashed me a grin, and told me, that he would protect me for the rest of his life, and be my prince charming. I nodded, and said that I wanted to be his princess, that I wanted to spend all my life with him. He must have forgotten all these naïve promises by now…

"Why are you here? Such a nice person like you deserves to be in a proper family. You do not deserve to be punished in this way by God, you did not commit any sin, and you are not ugly, unlike me…" I asked Len as soon as the bigger boys left.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "No idea. My sister was also sent here together with me, heard that she's called Rin, but never saw her before. Heard that she died soon after." He sounded a little sad but maintained a smile on his face.

I patted his shoulder and smiled. "Don't be sad, I don't even know of any sibling of mine and I heard that I was found at the roadside…" I tried to comfort him.

Much to my surprise, he brushed me away and smiled, mouthing, "Never mind." That's Len for you, never letting you worry, always there for you. He then stood up, and extended an arm to me. "Come, I'll bring you to a place, where no one would find us."

I took his hand and nodded. We walked out of the orphanage together. That was the first time I left that place. The place outside was beautiful. I was skipping with joy as Len led the way. We then turned at a corner, into a small dark alley. At the end of it, stood an empty tool shed. We went into it, with Len closing the door behind me. We were immediately shrouded in darkness; I shivered, hugging myself as I did so. I then felt something warm covering me.

"You need that, don't you?" I looked up, coming face to face with Len, holding a torchlight. He smiled. I felt a blush creeping onto my face. My heart fluttered lightly; that was when I realized I was slowly falling in love with him. He had taken off his jacket, and left it hanging on my petite body. I inhaled deeply as his scent wafted into my nostrils.

"I always come here, whenever I'm sad… don't tell anyone. This is our secret, okay? I certainly don't want people coming here, claiming this place as theirs." Len whispered, sitting himself down onto the ground. I nodded, a flush shadowing my otherwise pale skin. I sat myself on the damp ground, inches away from him, my eyes unwilling to leave his face. He too, blushed and turned away. That was Len, always warming and cheering me up when I needed it. I stared at the ground silent, unwilling to say anything.

A loud crash broke the silence between us. My head jolted upward, my eyes blinded by the bright light that streamed in through the open door. A black muscular silhouette loomed at the doorway. I heard a low laugh, leaving me shivering in fear. I felt an arm wrapping around my shoulders, urging me towards a quieter part of the tool shed. I heard metal clattering, then footsteps leaving. Air was immediately released out of my lungs, as the metal door swung shut.

The torch switched on again. "Maybe we should leave soon…" Len's voice echoed into my ears. He patted my shoulders lightly, picking me off the ground. I nodded, happy to be able to leave the tool shed that gave off an eerie aura.

Of course, we were scolded harshly when we went back to the orphanage. Len only smiled cheekily at Ms Lily, our block teacher. Ms Lily's expressions softened, her eyes returning to their usual friendly looks. That was the power of Len's smiles. They never failed to bring happiness to others, taking away all their anger. I laughed at Ms Lily's reaction.

Len was my turning point in life… He introduced this feeling called happiness to me. He…

**Time skip: now**

"Miku, stop. I… I have something to say." Someone grabbed my wrist. I swung round, meeting the flat chest of a blonde boy. I gasped as I took a strong whiff of his scent. I recognized it, the strong scent of spices. It was Len. He buried my face into his chest as I started tearing. I hated it. Why is it that Len always seems to see my weakest side, being my knight in shining armor? What is it that attracts me so much? I felt like tearing him apart, and then shoot myself.

"I… I… like… love…" A voice started above my head. My heart skipped a beat. "you." The voce ended, with a sigh. I pushed him away and forced myself to look into his eyes. He was blushing furiously at me, his hands flying to his mouth. I hugged him tightly, afraid to "wake up" from this "dream" the moment I let go.


End file.
